


John Legend-All of Me (Sherlock and John's love song)

by AniFantakis221B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFantakis221B/pseuds/AniFantakis221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This song has always reminded me of Sherlock and John.  I envisioned "Sherlock: The Musical" and this being the crux of the entire show where they finally admit they love each other.  What do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Legend-All of Me (Sherlock and John's love song)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the lyrics to this song. The work is entirely John Legend. This is merely my interpretation of a fictional couple that I ship and how this song relates to them!

John:

What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down  
What’s going on in that beautiful mind  
I’m on your magical mystery ride  
And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright

My head’s underwater  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

[Chorus] (Shared)  
‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges -Sherlock alone  
All your perfect imperfections - John alone  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

Sherlock:

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you’re crying you’re beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I’m around through every mood  
You’re my downfall, you’re my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can’t stop singing, it’s ringing in my head for you

[Bridge] Both  
My head’s underwater  
But I’m breathing fine  
You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind

[Chorus] Both  
‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I’ll give my all to you  
You’re my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I’m winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you,oh  
Give me all of you

[Bridge] Sherlock  
Cards on the table, we’re both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it’s hard


End file.
